


Family Tradition

by CR Noble (erudite12)



Series: 300(ish) Follower Celebration on Tumblr [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Tumblr, a you story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 03:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16824583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erudite12/pseuds/CR%20Noble
Summary: Word Count: 403A/N: This one’s for you, Gloria, @cabbagewithissues. It was fun to write and I really hope you enjoy it :)





	Family Tradition

It was something Gloria had done with her family every Christmas since she was little, and she wanted to keep it going even though her parents were gone. She had a new family in the Winchesters, and she wanted to share it with them.

Gloria set everything up on the war room table, making sure there would be enough of each candy for all three of them. Everything was perfect when Dean walked in holding a cup of coffee.

“What’s all this?” He gestured at the table.

“Well, it is Christmas time, so I thought the three of us could build a gingerbread house together,” Gloria explained.

“Uh, yeah, you know, I don’t normally do all this Christmas crap,” Dean started, but he trailed off for a moment, taking in Gloria’s hopeful face and table where she had everything set up so thoughtfully, “but hey, it could be fun.”

Sam chose that moment to stroll into the bunker from his morning run, and his face lit up when he saw the spread in the war room.

“Is that a gingerbread house?”

Gloria nodded as Sam approached table, quickly explaining the tradition to him. A huge smile spread across his face.

“I’ve always wanted to do this!” He reached out and grabbed a gumdrop, and the three of them laughed before getting to work.

Sam and Gloria planned and placed each piece of candy carefully, doing their best to make it look nice. They had a lovely row of gumdrops against each side of the house, and they were just starting to place peppermints down the center of the roof when Dean stuck a gumdrop right in the middle.

“What? No, what are you doing?” Sam cried. Gloria tried to reach over and remove the offending candy, but Dean leaned over and blocked with his entire upper body.

“I swear to God, Dean! **Get out of the way before I murder you**!” She shouted, but it only made Dean try harder to block her. Sam was laughing at the exchange, and Gloria smacked his arm. Eventually, she gave in and let Dean have his one errant gumdrop in the middle of the peppermint row.

The trio laughed and joked through the rest of the house, and when it was complete, they were all at least partially covered in icing and powdered sugar.

For all the trouble she’d given Dean, Gloria thought the little gingerbread house was perfect.


End file.
